Nazgul y Bestia Punk en Navidad
by RivendelRB
Summary: Una Navidad oscura, en la cual Nazgul conoce el verdadero espíritu navideño...


Nazgul y Bestia Punk en Navidad

Bestia Punk: Nazgul, ya se acerca la Navidad y tenemos que adornar toda la Tierra Media.

Nazgul: Es cierto, el otro día paseando por el Bosque Negro encontré un lindo tronco con ramas de unos 50 metros de altura. Sería una buena adquisición para colocarlo en el centro de Mordor y adornarlo.

Nagul y Bestia Punk se dirigieron al Bosque Negro y durante unas horas estuvieron buscando el árbol mencionado.

Nazgul¡Aquí está¡Este era!

Un enorme tronco con ramas, seco y muerto se alzaba a lo alto.

Bestia Punk: Que belleza.

Nazgul llamó a tres orcos amigos para que los ayudaran a bajar el tronco, pues a Nazgul se lo impedía la vestimenta, y Bestia Punk no maniobraba bien con sus alas y largas garras. Y así llevaron el hermoso árbol hasta Mordor.

Bestia punk¿sabes Nazgul? es muy hermoso pero pienso que le falta algo.

Nazgul: pienso igual que tú... que tal si le ponemos águilas ahorcadas adornando las ramas.

Bestia punk: se vería hermoso pero entonces cuando nos de hambre tendríamos que escalar el árbol y nos podemos caer y hacer daño.

Nazgul: tienes razón ya no soy el capullo de antes que podía escalar árboles y correr por todas partes. Bueno que tal si...

Le Ponemos ojitos brillantes en las ramas. Dijeron los dos al unísono.

Bestia Punk: que buena idea se nos ha ocurrido ahora debemos ir a buscar los ojitos.

Nazgul y Bestia Punk salieron al centro comercial Plaza Orodruin para buscar los ojitos brillantes con los que pensaban adornar el tronco-árbol de Navidad.

Mientras recorrían el centro comercial se toparon con una tienda: "Ojitos para todas las ocasiones".

Nazgul: esta es la tienda que tanto buscábamos.

Bestia Punk¡Mira esas guirnaldas OjoNavideñas!

Nazgul: No se verían mal.

Ambos amigos iniciaron la búsqueda de los adornos que mejor combinaban con su querido árbol. Rápidamente compraron 20.000 ojos diferentes de muchos colores. Emocionados fueron hasta Mordor y decoraron el árbol. Quedo verdaderamente espectacular, era hermoso.

Al terminar, Nazgul y Bestia punk se pusieron a llorar de la creación tan fenomenal que habían hecho.

Bestia punk: sabes Nazgul ahora comienzo a sentir el verdadero espíritu navideño, que te parece si le hacemos una carta a Santa Saurom.

Nazgul¿quien es ese tal Santa Sauron?

Bestia punk¿queeee? No sabes quien es Santa Sauron

Nazgul: no

Bestia punk: ciertamente tú no tuviste infancia

Nazgul explotó en un llanto de dolor por el triste recuerdo de su infancia, Bestia punk se sentía culpable y le dijo: tranquilo amigo yo te contaré la historia de Santa Sauron.

Bestia punk: bueno hace muchos años el hermano menor de Sauron se mudo para el polo norte y allí conoció a los osos polares, unos seres muy amables que les gustaba el salmón, Sauronsito se sentía solo por no tener amigos, así que los osos polares le dieron una agradable acogida , con el tiempo Sauromsito se fue convirtiendo en una persona muy amable y regaladora todos los días les regalaba salmon a sus amigos los osos polares así que un día decidió hacer una fabrica de juguetes para los orcos de Mordor.

Así que una vez al año les da juguetes a los orcos que se portan bien en Mordor.

Nazgul: yo nunca recibí un regalo y siempre me portaba bien.

Bestia Punk: Pero espera que termine la historia: Después de que Santa Sauron creara su fábrica de juguetes llegó un extraño hombre que se hacía llamar Simón Bolívar, el cual decía tener el título de Libertador de Venezuela, Colombia, Ecuador, Rivendel, Gondor, Lothlórien, Hobbiton y otros cuantos benignos países que estaban poseídos por el Bien.

Nazgul: Eso habrá sido terrible.

Bestia Punk: Sí amigo, eran tiempos muy blancos y alegres, la gente se divertía mucho. Pobres..., pero bueno, sigamos con la historia: Después de que se presentaron y tomaron unas cuantas copitas de nieve Simón Bolívar le dijo a Santa Sauron que se uniera a él para luchar contra las fuerzas del maligno, tenebroso y egoísta Sauron. Santa Sauron lo pensó porque a fin de cuentas era su hermano.

Si te unes a mi – dijo Bolívar – Los orcos de Mordor serán liberados del imperio sauroniano y podremos ser independientes y formar una república centralista. Uniremos todos los países de Sudtierramedia y formaremos La Gran Mordor.

Santa Sauron empezó a pensar que aquel hombre quería acabar con su fábrica de juguetes y dijo:

Lo lamento, pero no puedo hacerle eso a mi hermano, además, el Polo Norte no está relacionado políticamente con la Tierra Media, sólo con los orquitos de Mordor.

Simón Bolívar se desilusionó y enfureció y dijo:

Terramedianos contar con la vida aunque seáis culpables; Sauronianos, contad con la muerta aunque seáis indiferentes.

Con esto quedó pactado la guerra a muerte.

Nazgul miraba a su amigo muy atentamente. Pidió que continuara.

Bestia punk: Los años siguientes pasaron de una guerra a otra, constantes muertes, Bolívar deseaba liberar la tierra media del poderío de Mordor, pero la corona de Mordor (Sauron) no dejaría que su imperio cayera tan rápido... Por esto es que en la epoca de tu infancia no recibiste regalos, gracias a la guerra la juguetería estaba cerrada.

Nazgul: queeee! Yo si tengo mala suerteee!

Bestia punk: pues si amigo muy mala. Pero tranquilo ya esa guerra paso ahora la juguetería esta abierta y le puedes escribir una carta.

Nazgul: que esperamos amigo vamos a escribir muestras cartas.

Y asi lo hicieron...

Carta de Nazgul:

Mordor, 12 de diciembre del presente año

Te saludo amigo Santa Sauron, espero que no estes pasando mucho frío, te escribo para contarte que en mi infancia nunca recibí un regalo de tu parte por culpa del que No-Puede-Ser-Nombrado (Simón Bolívar) y eso ha dejado secuelas en toda mi vida por esto ahora te escribo mis deseos navideños:

Un carrito de orcos saltarines

Un muñeco de la guerra de la tierra media (que sea un jedi)

Una espada de rayo láser como las que tienen los elfos

Un osito de peluche con un solo ojito grande que abre y cierra

Espero que puedas traerme todo lo que te pedí te quiere tu amigo.

Nazgul

Después de que Nazgul envió su carta a Santa Sauron ambos decidieron ir al cine a ver "El Expreso Mortal"

Nazgul¡Que hermosa película! – dijo al salir de la función.

Bestia Punk: Te comprendo.

Nazgul se puso a llorar y Bestia Punk lo invitó a un bar a tomar unas cuantas copas de nieve, pues la cerveza se había congelado por el frío.

Bestia punk estaba un tanto preocupado por el estado de animo de su amigo, se encontraba muy sentimental a causa de los duros recuerdos que estaban en su mente, su infancia no había sido nada fácil y Bestia Punk era el culpable que la recordase, debajo de esa manta negra de espanto y horror, que hacia pensar a cualquier persona que era un ser malo, despiadado y sin sentimientos en realidad era un ser de bellos sentimientos con una infancia interrumpida por la guerra.

* * *

No la hemos terminado. La empezamos durante laa Navidad pasada. . 


End file.
